tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Joran Nerevar
Joran Nerevar is the King of Morrowind, Indoril Grandmaster, and the grandson of the Nerevarine. He is the head of House Nerevar, a part of House Indoril and the current ruling family Morrowind. He rules from his home city of Mournhold and wields his grandfather's swords Early Life Born to the son of the Nerevarine, who had been born before the Nerevarine left for Akavir, it was always assumed that Joran would take over the throne of Mournhold after his father died. His father, Vivec, had always held high status in House Indoril, which was the house his mother hailed from. He was the Grandmaster of House Indoril before Joran. Joran grew up with Arekoa Sarethi, making her his oldest friend. She later became his most trusted general. When Augurius Mede attacked the Talos Pact in 4E 207, Vivec Nerevar died. With his father dead, Joran became the Councilor of Mournhold and later, leader of House Indoril. As a descendant of the Nerevarine he had a rightful claim on Morrowind, as his grandfather was reborn from the legendary Chimer King, Indoril Nerevar. Despite when the Empire took back Morrowind, they had the exiled House Hlaalu's Grandmaster put on the throne, to the dismay of Houses Redoran and Indoril. House Telvanni remained isolated. Houses Dres and Sadras sided with House Hlaalu and the Empire. House Redoran felt entitled to rule Morrowind themselves, since they were the ones that led Morrowind's military in pivotal wars since the Oblivion Crisis, and had led the Great Council since then as well. Sometime before the war, Joran married Elva Indoril and had four kids: Vivir, Deres, Jina, and Jivin. His son, Vivir was sent to the Imperial City as an Ambassador for House Indoril, and during a protest against the rule of the Tyrant Emperor Augurius, he was killed by the local guards. Shortly after that, Joran's hate towards Emperor Augurius rose to its tipping point. After House Redoran rose in rebellion against the ruling House Hlaalu and the Empire, Joran and House Indoril did the same. Mournhold was subsequently besieged by enemy forces. RPs Character Form *Class: Spellsword *Skills: Master Destruction, Expert Speech/One-Handed, Adept Restoration/Illusion/Conjuration *Spells: Fire Storm, Healing, Heal Other, Lightning Bolt, Ice Spike, Conjure Frost Atronach, Rally, Flames. *Powers: Ancestors Wrath, Nerevar's Help *Equipment: Ebony Spellsword Armor, Joran's Royal Robes, House Nerevar Ring, Hopesfire and Trueflame. Return of the Septim Dynasty III The siege of Mournhold had been broken, but in the process Joran had lost his second son, Deres. Joran and his army marched north towards the sea to board their ships. With House Indoril and House Redoran in rebellion against House Hlaalu and their Imperial allies, Joran was in need of help. He sought to ally with Daric Lariat, whom was currently allied with House Redoran, and join his Stormcrown Alliance. His goal was to replace House Redoran as Daric's ally in Morrowind and use that to help him claim the throne of the province which he thought was rightfully his. Thus he was heading to Hammerfell to help Daric's Forebear allies in their war, gaining Daric's trust and respect in the process. He still hadn't contacted Daric, as he wanted to prove his strength and support first. He left half of House Indoril's forces in Mournhold, to defend it against House Hlaalu or House Redoran while he was away. On the ship, Joran glanced back at his General. He asked nervously if the general thought if Daric would help them. He also commented on the Hlaalu Usurper's cunning and asked what they would do. General Garzon said that the throne would be House Indoril's, they just needed Daric's help first. Joran said that Garzon was also cunning and asked how they could help the Stormcrown Alliance. The general suggested breaking the lines of the Crown army. Joran's army eventually arrived in Hammerfell, landing near the city of Sentinel as they had heard reported that the Forebear army was headed there. Joran walked up on a nearby hill near Sentinel and confirmed the reports. He looked down upon the combined armies of the Forebears and the Bretons. They approached the army and were met with confusion, they had not expected a Dunmer army in the middle of Hammerfell. Joran's men proudly flew the banners of House Indoril and House Nerevar as they approached the armies. Joran looked upon Sentinel and paled, he knew it wouldn't be easy to take that highly defensible city. He walked through the camp and requested to see the leaders of the army. The men pointed him to the command tent, where he walked in on two men talking about people going in a sewer. He introduced himself and said he came to help. A Redguard turned to face Joran and introduced himself, King Bodean of Taneth. He asked what brought him to Hammerfell. He thought the elves were too busy with Morrowind to join the Forebears and the Bretons in Hammerfell. The Dunmer told him that he recently broke the siege of Mournhold and wanted to help the Stormcrown Alliance and to seek help from High King Daric. He asked if Daric was in the camp. Bodean told Joran that High King Daric was in High Rock and said it was General Etienne, the other man in the tent, that was in charge of the Breton forces in Hammerfell. He told the Dunmer to speak to him if he had business with Daric. Joran said he would do that later. He then asked what they were talking about, then asked if he was overstepping his place there. Bodean said that it depended, on whether his forces helped in the siege of Sentinel or not. Joran said that of course he would help, as he needed to gain Daric's trust in order to get his help. The Redguard mentioned that the High King already was dealing with House Redoran, and asked if Joran planned on having House Indoril replace House Redoran as Daric's main ally. The elf said he would do the best for his province. If he could do that better than House Redoran, he would, and claimed that he was the true leader of Morrowind, not Houses Redoran nor Hlaalu. He wanted to do what was best for Morrowind, no matter what, and believed he was the best ruler. Bodean shrugged off his comment, saying he had no interest in Dunmeri politics. As long as someone that hated Augurius was on the throne of Morrowind then he'd be fine with it. After the meeting he wrote a letter to High King Daric, introducing himself and asking to meet with him in the future. He was later told the plan by King Bodean. Joran prepared his men for the attack on Sentinel. He had Nightblades ready to climb the walls and take out the archers. He then had wizards ready to bombard the defenders with spells, as well as Silt Striders to aid them. The King and the general had sent a stealth force into the city to open the gates, Joran told him men to wait for their signal. In Sentinel, it was about 5 in the morning and the streets on the city were still quiet. That is until there was a huge explosion in the western side of the city. The city fell into chaos. Joran heard the explosion and guessed what it meant. He ordered the attack and the Nightblades surged forward. They began to climb the wall. The leader of the Dunmeri Nightblades signaled to Joran, and he signaled the mages. They summoned Clannfears to break down the walls as fast as possible. King Bodean also bombarded the wall with his catapults. It took almost half an hour to break the wall, during that time the Stormcrown forces suffered many casualties. When they finally rushed into the city they lost their surprise advantage, but the Crown forces were disorganized because of local revolts. Soldiers began to rush towards the break in the wall to fight the intruders. They quickly took down the Clannfears. Dunmer Nightblades attacked the soldiers, but they were outnumbered. They began to flee back to the camp. Silt Striders with mages in them started to attack the enemy soldiers from above. There were two mages on top of each one, firing destruction spells down on the enemy. The Crown soldiers faltered in their chase of the Nightblades. They then began to run back to the city, losing great numbers of Redguards. Joran shouted and the Dunmer rushed into the city. Bodean ordered his men to follow the Dunmer. Joran fought through a line of Imperials, slicing with his sword. He and his men fought their way to an empty street, separating from the Forebear forces. He and the royal guard fought their way to an empty street. There they found a young Redguard girl, screaming and crying for her mother and father. She looked about five years old, and seeing her reminded Joran of his own children, who were probably wondering why their father was so far away. He picked the young girl up. Only later would he learn that her name was Naza Silver-Tongue, the daughter of a prominent Nord guard in the city and his Redguard wife. He signaled for help and some of his men came to pick up the girl, they took her out of the city and away from the fighting. He and his soldiers kept going and came across a group of Crown soldiers, who were attempting to flee the city. Joran was angry that they wouldn't even fight with their underlings. So he used a Fire Storm spell to attempt to incinerate them all. It worked for the most part, except for one Nord man, who was wounded and dying on the ground. Joran heard him say something with his dying breath, the name of his young daughter, Naza. Bodean and all the forces under his command were in the city. It was utter chaos. The civilians were fighting the Crown forces along with the Forebears, Indoril and Breton soldiers. On the coast the Breton ships were providing supporting fire, bombarding the Crown capital. The Dunmer kept pushing into the city, watching as King Bodean and his men fought their way through the city as well. The Captain of the Indoril Guard said that they will meet with the Forebears at the palace, but for now they should destroy the Crown defenders. Joran disagreed and said that they would help King Bodean, then afterwards they'd defeat the remaining opposition. The captain still argued against it, so Joran folded and ordered him to take the Indoril Guard and storm the palace. He would stay behind with the remaining them and aid King Bodean. Joran then turned and began to fight toward the King and his men, before he felt a strange burning sensation in his leg. He looked down and saw the shaft of an Crown arrow in his leg. He gritted his teeth and kept fighting. Joran came upon Bodean holding the limp form of a fallen soldier. The Dunmer put his hand on Bodean's arm and asked if he was close to him, felling sorry for the Redguard and the soldier's family. The Redguard told him that he fought with the young lad for quite some time. The young lieutenant showed promise, Bodean said he would have promoted him to Captain once the war was over. Joran said he was sorry, but that the lad's soul would surely make it to the afterlife. He told the king that they needed to keep fighting, to make sure that no one died in vain. The king knew he was right. He said for them to head to the palace. He wanted to have a personal talk with the High King. The Forebears fought their way through the Crown forces. Joran slashed and hacked his way through the enemy, while running alongside Bodean. When they got to the Palace, the first thing Joran noticed was torn apart bodies of what used to be his Indoril Guard. The Redguard asked if those were the elf's soldiers, and said that whatever killed them was waiting for them inside. He said they should not underestimate it. Joran asked what could do such a thing, what horrible beast was in there. The king said he had no idea, so for them to proceed with caution. He then motioned for his men to form up. Joran, Bodean, and the Forebear soldiers entered the palace, killing or wounding all the enemies in their path. They entered the throne room, to find High King Ennah lounging on his throne. Ennah welcomed them, saying it was the last minutes of their lives. He didn't seem to impressive or intimidating, but all was not right. That was when they noticed something standing up from behind his throne, a large Daedroth, two times the size of a regular one. The High King taunted them while smirking, then stood on his throne pleased as the beast roared. A Sload slowly made his way to Ennah's side and whispered something in his ear. Ennah then held out his hand and pointed at the invaders. He told his pet to destroy the scum. The Daedroth charged at the intruders. Bodean jumped out of the way and spoke to Ennah. He said that he knew the High King used to be a warrior, a man of honor. He was not one to have others do his dirty work. The second he saw Bodean rush the Daedroth, Joran rushed the Sload. He had no idea what it was doing here, as he had only heard of Sload living on their island, but he thought maybe he had heard wrong. The Sload's eyes widened, and it turned and tried to waddle away. It wasn't very fast, but it was still very large. Joran caught up very fast, and the Sload, realizing it couldn't out run him, and used some form of magic to sweep Joran off of his feet. Joran leaped over the spell, and tried to knock over the Sload. Sadly, he couldn't as the Sload was very large and strong. Realizing he couldn't best the Sload, as Joran was weak compared to it, he used his Nerevar's Help power, and felt a surge of strength course through him. He charged the Sload with renewed strength. Bodean and his soldiers attacked the large Daedroth. They could hear Ennah laughing insanely from his throne. Joran punched the Sload, but the Sload cast some form of a magic wall spell that caught his fist. The Sload then used it to throw him into a pillar so hard, the pillar cracked. Ennah yelled at the Dunmer for damaging his throne room. His vision was coming in and out of focus, but he could see the Sload waddling as fast as possible towards him. Joran raised his arms and shot a Fire Storm at the Sload's face. The creature realized what was happening too late, and attempted to raise a ward spell. He did get it up, but too late. The fire caught him straight in the face, burning it and blinding him. Joran got slowly to his feet and went over to the blind Sload. The creature was casting spells randomly at an alarming rate, before Joran drove one of his swords into his stomach. Bodean slashed at the Daedroth's leg with his scimitar. The beast swatted a few soldiers a way. A group of soldiers shot arrows at the daedric lizard, while others fired spells. The beast grabbed a Forebear and tore him in half. and then bit slashed at another. The creature's hide was pretty tough. The king stabbed the Daedroth in the foot. One of his men jumped on the creature's back and stabbed him as well. Despite the beast's size the Redguards were slowly turning the tide of the battle, though they lost many men along the way. With the Sload dying on the ground, Joran turned to help Bodean. The High King laughed from his throne, but when Joran looked at him, it seemed as if the psychotic light had faded from his eyes. The Dunmer told Bodean that the Sload must have been controlling Ennah, but before the Redguard could say anything the Dunmer yelled at the High King over the roars of the Daedroth. He yelled at him to surrender, to stop the bloodshed, to call off the Daedroth. Events of the Return of the Septim Dynasty Joran helped to defeat the King of Hammerfell, a Crown and ally of Augurius Mede. When he returned to Morrowind, he came home to the rejoicing of his people, after the Dunmeri Army had taken the cities of Necrom and soon, Tear. The two armies combined to take Tear, while the Redoran army marched towards Narsis... The Indoril and Redoran armies fought before the gates of Narsis, before they were driven back by the Imperials and Hlaalus. The Redoran Archmaster agreed to support Joran's claim to the throne, after Houses Redoran and Indoril allied. House Sadras also allied themselves with Joran. Together the combined Dunmeri army took Narsis, and forced the Hlaalus to swear fealty to Joran. With Morrowind united, Joran was crowned King, and he reformed the Council of the Six Great Houses: Indoril, Redoran, Hlaalu, Telvanni, Sadras, and Dres. The Dunmeri army then marched to the Imperial City and helped Daric to free the City from Augurius' tyranny. Joran and Jina helped Daric in his duel against Augurius. Before returning to Morrowind, Joran swore fealty to the Emperor, Daric, who became Darius Septim I. He saw his eldest living child, Jina(for Vivir and Deres were killed. Vivir during the Siege of Mounrhold, and Deres during a protest in the Imperial City), be appointed to the Elder Council. He then returned to Morrowind, to rebuild it after its disastrous civil war. Gallery Joran Swords.png|Joran wielding Hopesfire and Trueflame Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Kings Category:House Nerevar Category:House Indoril Category:Spellswords